AntiGrav Mission
by Skunk82
Summary: A short story of a team of ODST's on a mission. Kinda written quickly, but it's fun none-the-less


Inside a Covenant base, amidst the discarded armor, were two ODSTs, although they didn't wear the traditional armor. One donned the helmet of a Scout, the other the helmet of an E.O.D. They had snuck into the base to spy on the Covenant and now they needed a way out, which was proving difficult to procure. Their coms had been down since they entered the base, so calling the rest of the team was out until they opened the main bay doors. They snuck out from the armor pile, back to back, and silently made their way down the hall toward an elevator. Once there, the Scout pulled the security panel off the wall and fiddled with some wires. The lift door opened and they stepped in. Once inside, the Scout input the right sequence and the lift began to move. "This will take us to the surface level, right?" asked the EOD.

"It should," said the Scout. "Although, there will probably be a ton of Covenant on that level."

"Yeah, probably, dirty bastards," said the EOD. As they approached their destination, they both stood off to each side of the door. The lift stopped and the door opened, so they both looked around the corner. There were brutes doing various things, like polishing their armor, setting up their weapons, things like that, and Grunts sleeping all over the place.

"Ah hah, I see our ticket out of here," said the Scout. He pointed to a floor of Ghosts.

"I see them, oh this will be easy!" said the EOD sarcastically. The Scout led the way, moving behind pillars and crates, stopping every once in a while to check on the Brutes and Grunts. When they got to the Ghosts, they stopped. "Ok, can you give me cover to get the doors open?"

"How much time do you need?" asked the EOD, checking his ammo supply.

"Shouldn't need more than thirty seconds," replied the Scout.

"Alright, I think I can do that." The Scout turned to one of the Ghosts and did something to the console, then started sneaking toward the doors, which were a good fifty feet away from where they were. The EOD watched as he snuck past a group of Grunts, behind a large crate, past two Brutes, and to the door. The Scout nodded toward the EOD and he threw a metal rod at a wall of Brute Shots hanging near a group of sleeping Grunts. It hit and two of them fell, which caused the ones under them to fall. The Grunts woke up and freaked out and started shooting at the disturbance, which alarmed the rest of the base. As the Brutes and Grunts began to crowd around to see what the problem was, the Scout had already began to mess with the innards of the console. Soon, the door began to open, very loudly. The Scout took off at a dead run, heading for the Ghosts. The group that had gathered turned to see why the door was opening and saw the Scout running and sounded the alarm. Then the EOD threw a frag in the center of the group and climbed in a Ghost. As the frag went off and Grunts flew everywhere, the EOD began to mow down whoever didn't get hit by the blast of the grenade. The Scout got to his own Ghost and climbed on.

"Zeo, come on! Let's get the hell outta here!!" He took off toward the exit, the EOD right behind him. They made it just out of the door when a large explosion went off behind them. The Brutes had gotten to their choppers and were tailing them, trying to hit them with their Chopper Turrets. "Thunder, do you read me?"

On top of a cliff overlooking the base were three more ODSTs. "Yes I do," said the one in a Rouge helmet.

"We've got company, can you take care of them?"

"Got'cha covered," he said. He pulled his Spartan Laser out and began charging. The Chopper that was right behind the Scout suddenly exploded in a great red flash. A wheel of the Chopper flew up and landed on another Chopper, which exploded in a smaller explosion.

"Nice shootin' Thunder!" yelled the Scout. He looked at his Ghost's control panel and messed with something under the dash. A Ghost with a Brute on it was boosting up next to the Scout. He got slightly infront of him and began to leap off of his Ghost, then was shot in the head from a sniper shot. "Goddamn, Arcane!"

"You're welcome," said the forth ODST. He was wearing the standard ODST armor.

The Scout finish with his modification. "Zeo! Get on here!"

"What?! Why?! I have my own Ghost!"

"Because I can't drive and finish this modification!" The EOD hesitated, then nodded. "Thunder, lock onto Zeo's Ghost and fire when he's clear!"

"Ok, got it." Thunder began to charge the laser before Zeo had even readied his jump. When the laser went off, it catapulted Zeo toward the Scout's Ghost. He almost overshot, but the Scout reached out and grabbed his arm. He landed on the side of the Ghost, then climbed on to the driver seat while the Scout climbed onto the front and pulled the hood off.

"What the hell was that Thunder?! You almost killed me!!" yelled Zeo.

"I had to make sure you'd make it to the Lieutenant's Ghost!"

"It did work, you know," said the Scout as he dug around inside the Ghost's hood.

"I don't care if it worked, he almost killed me!" said Zeo.

"Uh, guys, I'd hate to break up this little argument," said the fifth ODST, wearing Mark VI armor, "But the base's timer is at fifteen seconds. Will you two be able to get out of there in time?"

"Yeah, Bash, we can make it," said the Scout. "Ok, Zeo! Hit the weapons, then the boost, in that order, or you'll blow us sky high!" The Scout grabbed onto the opening as best as he could as Zeo did what he was asked. He hit the weapons, but instead of firing, the Ghost sped up to almost boosting speed. Then he hit the boost and the wings of the Ghost glowed blindingly bright and it increases beyond doubled boost speed. The Scout watched as the Brutes and Grunts in pursuit began to shrink away into the distance.

"You guys better be far enough away," said Bash. "Three…two…one." The three ODSTs on the cliff ducked down behind a large rock as the base suddenly rumbled, then exploded in a massive, almost nuclear explosion that destroyed the base and sent out a shockwave of blue plasma fire, incinerating the Covenant forces in pursuit of the two ODSTs on the Ghost. They had made it behind the cliff, just barely out of reach of the shockwave, and the Scout pulled something out of the Ghost, which shut down and coasted to a halt.

"Guys, you two ok?" asked Arcane.

"Yeah, we're alright," said the Scout. He walked over to where Zeo was leaning against the dead Ghost, holding his side. "Here, let me see." He pulled Zeo's armor free and looked at his side. "Zeo's got a fairly deep laceration. Nothing serious, I can fix him right up."

"Ya hear that Thunder? You almost KILLED me!"

"Hey, Skunk says you'll live," said Thunder. "We'll be there in a few minutes, just hold tight." The three up on the cliff walked down the hill a ways and uncovered a transport Warthog from a pile of brush. Thunder climbed into the driver's seat while Bash and Arcane got in the back. By the time they made it to Skunk and Zeo, Skunk had already patched him up and they were both ready to go. They climbed in the back as well and they took off to the rendezvous point.

"Now, tell me again why you had to blow up the Ghost I was still on," said Zeo. They laughed as he climbed over the roll bar and got Thunder in a head lock.

"Wait, guys, do you hear that?" asked Arcane. Everyone fell silent. They heard a sort of low whistling.

"Wraith!" yelled Skunk. Thunder swerved to the left as a massive plasma morter landed just off to their right.

"Dammit!" yelled Thunder. He looked around the sky to see if he could see where they were coming from. He saw a second mortar come at them from over the hill to their right. "Quick, Zeo, take the wheel!" Thunder jumped out of the way as Zeo jumped into the driver's seat and began to maneuver around where the mortars were landing. Thunder scoped out the hill the mortars were coming from and saw the top of the plasma cannon. "We gotta get higher!"

"No problem, everyone hold on!" yelled Zeo. He turned toward the hillside on their left and began an accent. The tires were spinning slightly, but Zeo's driving was keeping them fairly on course. Thunder began charging as more of the Wraith came into view. Just as the main body of the Wraith came into view, his laser fired. There was a short pause, followed by a blue explosion from the opposite hill.

"Hell yeah! Nice shot Thunder!" yelled Skunk. They topped the hill and stopped on level ground.

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" asked Bash. "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know, I must've broken something climbing that damn hill," said Zeo. "I keep giving it gas, but we ain't movin'"

"Shut it off, let me take a look," said Skunk. As they all climbed out and fanned out. Arcane took up a post at the edge of the hill, watching the valley below, Bash ran ahead to see if there was anything ahead, waiting for them, Thunder took off backwards to see if they were being followed, and Zeo ran to the clearing they had landed just in front of.

"Guys, this is the worst possible place to be stuck," said Zeo.

"Yeah, I know," said Bash. "Ya figured out what's wrong with the hog yet Skunk?"

"Uh, yeah, looks like we snapped the main drive shaft."

"Son of a bitch," said Zeo.

"Oh, great, looks like we're stuck," said Bash.

"At least we aren't being followed," said Thunder. "Looks like we took out all of them at this base."

"Wait, I think I can fix the drive shaft, but it'll take a while," said Skunk.

"How long's a while?" asked Zeo.

"Twenty minutes, minimum," replied Skunk. Bash sighed. "Look, I don't like being stuck here anymore than you, but unless I get this fixed, we're gonna have a long walk ahead of us. We can push it down the hill for more cover. Better than being stuck up here."

"Yeah, I agree. Zeo, get in the drivers seat, and try not to break anything this time," said Bash.

"I'll break you," mumbled Zeo, but he climbed into the driver's seat none the less. Thunder and Arcane came over to help push the Warthog, which rolled smoothly down the hill. It came to a rest next to a large boulder. "Ok, just a little farther, let's get it behind that rock," said Zeo. They pushed it a little farther then they fanned out again, finding the most tactical places.

"Thunder, wait, I need your help," said Skunk. Thunder walked back over to the hog. "Ok, see that top bar on the roll cage? Grab it and start pulling when I say, alright?"

"Ok," said Thunder. He climbed up into the back of the Warthog and grabbed the bar. Skunk pulled out a small torch and began to cut the bar off at the points it connected to the rest of the cage.

"Ok, pull," said Skunk. Thunder began to pull as Skunk finished cutting the bar. It came off with a metallic ping and they climbed down. "Ok, let me see that." He grabbed the bar from Thunder and climbed under the Warthog. Thunder then rushed back to his position.

After a while of cutting and welding, Bash yelled "Are you anywhere near done?"

"Just about, Commander, I just need a few more minutes," said Skunk.

"Well, I don't mean to rush you," said Arcane, "But it looks like we have a battalion of Covenant coming our way."

"How many?" asked Bash. He, Thunder and Zeo all ran to Arcane's position to see.

"I'm seeing seven squads. Four Brute Grunts, two Brute Leaders…oh no…"

"Is that a Chieftan? And Hunters?" asked Zeo.

"Skunk, tell me the Hog's fixed," said Bash.

"Will be in a few minutes Commander, just got two more spots that need welded."

"I'm not really sure you have a few minutes, Lieutenant. Everyone pile in the Hog, we'll take off the instant Skunk get's done with the Hog." They nodded and climbed in, Zeo and Bash up front, Arcane and Thunder in back. Arcane has his Sniper out and was watching the valley behind them, waiting to see the approaching battalion.

"Ok, I got it!" Skunk climbed out from under the Hog and went to climb in. Suddenly, a loud crack rang out through the valley and Skunk slipped from the side of the Hog and fell to the ground. Arcane swung his rifle around and took out the sniper on the hill.

"Spec-ops Jackal. They're close," he said. Zeo and Thunder had jumped out of the Hog to see if Skunk was alright.

"Oh, fuck!" said Skunk, holding his lower right side. "Damn plasma weapons…uh, Zeo, get into my kit and grab a syringe colored orange please." Zeo moved behind Skunk and opened his pack and took out his med kit. He opened it and rummaged around for an orange syringe, and pulled it out and showed it to Skunk. "Yeah, that's it." He unbuckled his armor and pulled off his chest plate. "I need you to stab me with it here," he said, pointing to a spot on his chest. "It's Adrenaline, and it should be enough to get me to the Pelican."

"Stab you? Are you kidding?"

"Guys, they're coming!" said Arcane. Thunder began to charge his laser. Zeo looked at the syringe and then to Skunk. Skunk nodded and closed his eyes. Zeo positioned the needle, then rammed it into Skunk's chest where he pointed and depressed the plunger. Skunk screamed and gasped, then opened his eyes and grabbed Zeo's shoulder.

"Thanks. Now help me up." Zeo did and they got in the Warthog as Thunder's laser went off.

"I took out the Chieftan!" yelled Thunder. Zeo started the Warthog and began to speed off down the valley again, Arcane shooting until they rounded the bend.

"Well, this is just awesome," said Thunder. "Our medic's hurt and now we're overdue for extraction!"

"Don't worry, they'll wait for us," said Bash. They drove through the valley a while and then Bash asked for the radio on Arcane's back, which he handed to him. "Pelican Saratoga, this is ODST Squad Gravity, are you there?"

"Copy that, we're here and waiting," came the response.

"Pelican Saratoga, be aware that we had a battalion following us and our medic is injured and in need of medical attention, do you copy?"

"We copy, we'll have a med team standing by, just don't take too long, we were supposed to be off of this rock twenty minutes ago."

"Copy that, our ETA's about five minutes, over and out." He handed the radio back to Arcane. "Hey Skunk, you ok? You gonna make it?"

"Yeah, Bash, I'll be alright. Just need a little patchwork is all." They turned around the last bend and saw the pelican sitting ready to take off. Zeo maneuvered the Warthog around to the back and parked it under the dock while a med team rushed out and put Skunk on a stretcher. Thunder and Zeo attatched the Warthog to the dock, then followed Bash and Thunder into the Pelican. The doors closed and it lifted off.


End file.
